The present invention relates to games and particularly board games concerned with recognizing and identifying faces and/or other images. The invention is further concerned with game methods for learning and remembering new images.
We are continually being confronted with new sights--faces of people in the news, people in sports or entertainment, new products on the market and even new buildings. After seeing numerous images we will forget a good deal of and about what we see. We can retain more than just an image that we perceive, as we can also retain information about the image. Often, however, we remember only the image or its description (or title). Our ability to identify images or faces that we have previously seen and to match faces we may never have seen before, with names with which we are quite familiar, often needs to be challenged and improved. We have all heard of the noteworthy Paul Revere, but how many of us could pick his face out of a crowd? Conversely, there are many hundreds of faces which we recognize, but cannot identify immediately, if at all. This basic idea can also be used with other images, both animate or inanimate.
The popular "Trivial Pursuit" game in a sense is directed towards furthering one's foundation of factual information. That game is limited though in the variety of people who can enjoy playing it.
Other memorization, identification and/or educational game apparatuses or information systems are known. Examples thereof are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,097,435, 3,110,499, 3,224,112, 3,347,549, 3,462,154, 3,939,578, 4,089,527, 4,829,431, 4,829,686 and 4,848,771. (These and any other patents or other publications mentioned anywhere in this disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.) Many betting and wagering board games are found in the prior art. They have been defined in part as games in which "each participant indicates a selected number of chance result indicia (i.e., his selected bets or wages) and the number of contest elements he wishes to risk (i.e., the amount of his bets or wages).